Kyuhyun Butterfly Part 1
by shin.m.mi.5
Summary: Kyuhyun dan teman- teman nya sedang menyalurkan hobinya tersebut yaitu mendaki gunung. Di saat sampai di puncak gunung kejadian mengejutkan pun terjadi, karena cuaca di pegunungan tersebut tidak memungkinkan salju lebat dan pegunungan licin, tanpa diketahui teman- temannya Kyuhyun terpeleset dan jatuh di Jurang. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya...


Title : BUTTERFLY  
Lenght :Two- Shot  
Author : Aina Mardiyah  
Cast : Cho Kyuhyun aka Kyuhyun  
Han Hye Mi aka Hyemi  
Other Cast :Lee Donghae  
Rating : PG – 13  
Genre : Romance, Fantasy,etc

DISCLAIMER :  
Annyeong! Aina imnida,ini FF pertama ku yang aneh, kebanyakan imaginasi yang membuat saya ingin menyalurkannya melalu FF. siapkan kompres mungkin jika anda membaca ini kepala anda langsung pusing dan menyebabkan kantuk...mungkin FF ku ini masih banyak kekurangan,typo bertebaran dan alur yang gak jelas, cerita yang gak nyambung...Jadi mohon beri kritik dan sarannya, supaya FF saya selanjutnya lebih baik dan baik. Gomapseumnida untuk semuanya terutama admin yang sudah mempublish FF aneh ini :D ^^

!Happy Reading Readers!

#Author POV

Perlahan salju turun menyelimuti pegunungan, Kyuhyun dan teman- teman nya sedang menyalurkan hobinya tersebut yaitu mendaki gunung. Di saat sampai di puncak gunung kejadian mengejutkan pun terjadi, karena cuaca di pegunungan tersebut tidak memungkinkan salju lebat dan pegunungan licin, tanpa diketahui teman- temannya Kyuhyun terpeleset dan jatuh di Jurang.

Di tempat lain seorang perempuan muda tinggal sendiri di sebuah rumah sederhana dengan khas rumah jaman dulu menikmati secangkir teh hangat dan biskuit sambil menikmati indahnya salju. Tak lama kemudian, tiba- tiba ada kupu- kupu yang menarik hatinya untuk mengikuti kupu- kupu tersebut, dia terus mengikuti tanpa melihat daerah sekitarnya dan kemudian berhenti. Dia pun kaget  
"Tempat apa ini? 5 tahun aku disini tetapi aku tidak pernah melihat tempat seperti ini di tengah hutan, areumdapta.."  
Setelah beberapa langkah dia pun dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang terbaring di atas salju yang empuk.  
"Ssss..siapa ini?,Apa dia jatuh dari atas? Omo! Wajahnya berdarah mungkin terkena ranting- ranting pohon"

Tak lama kemudian...

"Eunnghhhh" lenguh kyuhyun

"Omo, kau sudah sadar, istirahatlah ke rumahku dulu,keadaanmu tidak memungkinkan, gwaenchanayo?"

"Aniyo,gamsahamnida, gwaencahana, aku akan pulang... Tapi aku sekarang dimana?"

"Sepertinya kau harus istirahat dulu dirumahku, kau tidak akan tahu daerah ini, kajja!"

#Author POV END

#Kyuhyun POV

"Eunnghhhh" lenguh ku

"Omo, kau sudah sadar, istirahatlah ke rumahku dulu,keadaanmu tidak memungkinkan, gwaenchanayo?"  
**Aku pun kaget ada seseorang di sekitarku, omo dia cantik sekali, apa dia bidadari?**batinku

"Aniyo,gamsahamnida, gwaencahana, aku akan pulang... Tapi aku sekarang dimana?"

"Sepertinya kau harus istirahat dulu dirumahku, kau tidak akan tahu daerah ini, kajja!" ajak yeoja tersebut  
Aku pun hanya mengangguk pelan, Yahh sepertinya aku butuh istirahat sebentar, badanku sakit semua.

~dalam Perjalanan~ 

Aishhh kenapa suasananya sunyi, ah aku aku tidak tahu nama yeoja di sampingku ini

"Ehmm agashi, ireumi mwoeyo?" tanyaku

"Ne?, Ireum?"  
sepertinya dia kaget atas pertanyaanku

"Ne" balasku

" Hyemi imnida Han Hye Mi, kamu?"

"Kyuhyun imnida Cho Kyuhyun, namamu sangat indah"

"Gamsahamnida" balasnya dengan tersenyum

Lama aku menatapnya, saat dia tersenyum dia sangat cantik, apa dia manusia? Tiba- tiba dia mengagetkanku

"Kyuhyun-ssi kita sudah sampai"

"Ye? Ah kita sudah sampai" Aku pun blank karena hyemi sangat cantik melebihi Suzy dan HyunA. Rambut hitam panjang, dengan mata coklat, bulu mata yang lentik dan mata yang indah,hidung sedikit mancung dengan bibir yang sexy berwarna pink, benar- benar wanita idamanku.

"Kyuhyun-ssi duduklah disini, aku akan mengobati wajahmu" kata Hyemi

"Ne"balasku singkat

-beberapa menit kemudian- 

"Kyuhyun-ssi dongakkan kepalamu" suruh hyemi

Aku pun hanya menurutinya  
"Ahhh Appo! Hyemi-ssi pelan- pelan"

dia pun hanya diam dan fokus kepada luka ku  
Tiba- tiba jantungku berdegup kencang dan wajahku bersemu merah

"Kyuhyun-ssi apa kau demam?" tanya hyemi kaget

"An.. Aniya, wae?" balasku gagap

"Wwajah mu merah sekali" jawab hyemi

"Ne? Merah? Aahh tidak apa- apa aku tidak demam kok, ini sudah biasa tiap malam aku seperti ini" Jawabku bohong dan melontarkan alasan yang sulit untuk dipahami,  
Hyemi pun hanya mengangguk.

#Kyuhyun POV END

#Hyemi POV

"Kyuhyun-ssi dongakkan kepalamu" suruh ku

"Ahhh Appo! Hyemi-ssi pelan- pelan"  
aku pun hanya diam dan fokus kepada lukanya yang cukup serius di bagian dagu  
**Wwwae? Jantungku berpacu cepat sekali, Apa aku jatuh cinta? Ah lupakan hyemi**batin ku

"Kyuhyun-ssi apa kau demam?" tanya ku kaget

"An.. Aniya, wae?" balas kyuhyun

"Wwajah mu merah sekali"

"Ne? Merah? Aahh tidak apa- apa aku tidak demam kok, ini sudah biasa tiap malam aku seperti ini" Jelasnya kepadaku

aku pun tidak menjawab dan hanya mengangguk saja

Setelah beberapa lama mengobati kyuhyun, Aku pun membuatkan teh dan sup untuk kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ssi ini teh dan sup untuk mu" teriakku dari dapur  
tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun pun datang

Aku pun menaruh makanannya di meja makan,  
** tapi, ken... kenapa tanganku gemetaran?**batinku  
"Hyemi-ssi gomawo, keundae apa tanganmu tidak apa- apa? Tangan mu gemetaran" tanya kyuhyun dengan khawatir dan tiba- tiba Kyuhyun memegang tanganku perlahan, dan menggosokkan dengan tangannya,  
"Apa kau kedingingan?" tanya kyuhyun lagi

"Sepertinya iya"

"Ehmm" **aku pun melepaskan tanganku dari tangannya, aku harus tidur aku lelah.**pikirku

"Hyemi-ssi, apa kamu tidak makan?" tanya kyuhyun

"Aniya, aku tidak lapar, aku mau tidur, ah ne kyuhyun-ssi tidurlah di kamar tamu di sana"

"Ne hyemi-ssi sekali lagi gomawo, tapi.. bolehkah kamu menemani ku makan?"

"Kyuhyun-ssi! Aku lelah" balasku malas

Tapi, aku pun secara tidak sadar duduk di depan kyuhyun yang menikmati supnya itu, dan kemudian aku tertidur.

#Hyemi POV END

#Kyuhyun POV

Aku pun menikmati sup ku dalam diam, aku pun terkejut tiba- tiba Hyemi duduk di depanku dan tak lama kemudian dia tertidur. Selesai makan, aku pun menggendong Hyemi dan membawanya di tempat tidur nya.

**Dia sangat sangat cantik jika tidur, kenapa aku ingin melihatnya terus dan enggan untuk pergi dari kamarnya?** batinku

== Pagi telah tiba, sunyi, hening tidak ada suara ayam berkokok, Cuaca masih sangat sangat dingin==  
Aku enggan untuk bangun, tiba- tiba ada jeritan yang memekak telingaku dan terpaksa aku pun bangun.

"Kyuhyun-ssi! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Hyemi dengan penuh amarah, wajahnya memerah dan ingin menangis

"Ha?Naega?"

Aku pun melihat sekeliling, *OMO! Ini kamarnya Hyemi, Aishh jinjja kenapa aku disini!"*batinku

"Kyuhyun- ssi!"Teriak Hyemi lagi

"Hyee.. Hyemi-ssi aaa.. aku akan jelaskan!"

"Jelaskan apa? Kemasi barang- barang mu, GA!Palli ga! KELUAR!" emosi Hyemi tidak terbendung dan tiba- tiba dia menangis

"Hyemi-ssi..." Aku pun hanya menunduk dan keluar dari rumah Hyemi,

Sampai di luar aku bingung, aku tidak tahu daerah sini, ahh mungkin jalan ini...

- 5 jam kemudian

Aishh jinnja ini dimana,

**Hyemi-ssi ya neo! Aku belum menjelaskan apa- apa dan kau mengusirku? Ini bukan seperti yang kau fikirkan, aku bukan namja yang seperti itu, aku namja baik, berpendidikan! Aku pun berbicara sendiri di jalan**

"Aaaahh neomu appo!kepalaku..."  
Tes tes tes, hidungku pun mengeluarkan darah,aku mimisan, kaki ku ... sulit digerakkan apa aku akan mati kedinginan, aku pun duduk di bawah pohon dengan kedinginan, tak lama kemudian aku pun terpejam...

#Kyuhyun POV END

#Hyemi POV

Hoaaammm aku pun terbangun dan melihat ada Kyuhyun disampingku, Aku pun kaget dan amarah ku pun melonjak

"Kyuhyun-ssi! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya ku dengan penuh amarah,

"Ha?Naega?"

"Kyuhyun- ssi!"Teriak ku lagi

"Hyee.. Hyemi-ssi aaa.. aku akan jelaskan!" jawab kyuhyun

"Jelaskan apa? Kemasi barang- barang mu, GA!Palli ga! KELUAR!" emosi ku tidak terbendung dan ingin menangis

Kyuhyun pun keluar, dan aku menangis dalam diam dan berfikir Jika kyuhyun keluar dia akan pergi kemana? Aishh biarkan sajalah Kyuhyun Neo! Nappeun namja!hiks hiks hiks... Aku pun makan, mandi dengan sesenggukan habis menangis, Aku pun melihat kaca dan aku kaget dengan wajahku sendiri dan penampilanku, rambut acak- acakan, kaos putih polos yang lusut, mata ku membengkak aishhh jinjja!

-5 jam kemudian

Aku pun membereskan rumah ku dengan keadaan khawatir,

**Apa kyuhyun baik baik saja**batinku

Meskipun aku marah kepada Kyuhyun tapi aku sudah tega membiarkan Kyuhyun yang tidak tahu daerah sini dan aku menyuruhnya untuk keluar. Di saat aku membereskan aku menemukan jaket dan kaos kaki kyuhyun di kursi ruang tamu

"Omo! Kaos kaki dan jaketnya ada disini! Aku harus mencarinya, dia pasti kedinginan"

== Setelah lama mencari

"N...nugu? Kaukah itu kyuhyun-ssi?"

Kyuhyun yang merasa namanya disebut- sebut itu pun membuka mata

"H..hye..mi.." panggil kyuhyun kedinginan

"Kyuhyun-ssi neo gwaenchana?"

Aku pun mendekati kyuhyun, dan kyuhyun pun berusaha berdiri, dan tiba- tiba kyuhyun jatuh di bahuku

"Hye..mi ssi aku kedinginan"

"Kyuhyun ssi ayo ke rumahku dulu"

Aku pun menopang tubuh kyuhyun, setelah sampai aku membawanya ke kamar tamu dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut, tak lama kemudian aku membawa handuk hangat dan menaruh di keningnya,dan juga mengusap hidungnya karena mimisan,.

"Kyuhyun-ssi mianhada, seharusnya kamu menjelaskan dulu, tetapi berhubung amarah ku tidak terkontrol aku pun dengan seenaknya mengusir mu tanpa memikirkan keadaanmu"

"gg...gwaencahana"

"Hmm, kau sudah sadar, duduklah dan minumlah teh ini juga letakkan kakimu di bak yg berisi air hangat ini" suruhku kepada kyuhyun

"Aniya , aku cuma butuh ini.."

Tiba- tiba Kyuhyun memelukku

Aku pun kaget

"Ya! Neo!"

"Hyemi-ssi sebentar saja" minta kyuhyun kepadaku

"geurae" balasku pasrah

** Kenapa aku suka keadaan seperti ini, pelukan kyuhyun membuatku nyaman, Sepertinya aku menyukainya, aku tidak ingin kehilangannya** batinku

#Hyemi POV END

#Kyuhyun POV

Aku pun menyudahi pelukan ku, dan aku pun memegang kedua bahu Hyemi, dan menatapnya sendu

" Hyemi-ssi?"panggilku

"Ne? Ada apa kyuhyun-ssi? Jawab hyemi dengan bingung

"Hmm, Maaf jika pernyataanku ini lancang"

"Hmmm Wae?" hyemi pun sepertinya bertambah bingung

"Hyemi-ssi , sejak aku pertama kali melihatmu saat kau menolongku aku sudah menyukaimu, Saat kau mengusirku aku minta maaf, kejadian itu.. aku tidak sengaja , Tapi saat itu hatiku merasa sakit, saat aku duduk terdiam di pohon dan kedinginan, aku memikirkanmu, Otakku penuh dengan mu Hyemi-ssi , Hyemi-ssi aku mencintaimu, Saranghae" jelasku kepada Hyemi

"Kyuhyun-ssi..." Panggil hyemi

"Mianhada Hyemi-ah, hyemi, jangan panggil aku dengan formal"

"Ne, kyuhyun-ah, Kyuhyun ah tapi aku tidak tahu aku menyukaimu atau tidak tapi aku ingin melihatmu setiap hari, lagipula kita baru bertemu 2 hari, itu terlalu singkat" jelas hyemi kepadaku

Aku pun hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Hyemi tadi

"Hyemi-ah aku lapar"

"Ah ne akan ku buatkan makanan , aku juga lapar"

==Meja Makan

"Emm, mashita! Makananmu seperti buatan ibuku"

"Jinjjayo?" tanya hyemi

"Ne, hmm hyemi ah ngomong- ngomong orang tua mu kemana?"

"Ah orang tua ku sudah meninggal" jawab hyemi menunduk

"Ne? Hyemi ah mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud.."

"Arraseo,, lanjutkan makanmu, tidak sopan makan sambil berbicara"

"Ne"

# Hyemi POV

Setelah mendengar pernyataan cinta kyuhyun kepadaku, tidak tahu mengapa aku sangat senang.

Aku pun makan bersama dengan Kyuhyun, Menonton TV bersama, aku sangat rindu suasana seperti ini, lama aku selalu sendirian, dan sekarang secara tidak sengaja aku bertemu Kyuhyun apa Kyuhyun adalah jodoh ku?

Tak terasa hari sudah malam, Aku pun tidur di kamar ku, dan Kyuhyun tidur di kamar tamu.

====  
"Eomma! Appa! Andwae!AAAAAAAhhhhhhhh!"  
"Eomma, Appa wae? Kenapa aku tidak pergi bersama kalian saja hiks hiks hiks"

" Hyemi ah Ireona Hyemi ah Ireona! Kau bermimpi!"

Aku pun terkejut mendengar teriakan dan langsung membuka mata

"Huh Huh huh, hiks hiks hiks" aku pun menangis

Kyuhyun pun memelukku

"Kau bermimpi apa? Ceritakan kepadaku" minta kyuhyun kepadaku

"Shirreoyo, pergilah tidur, aku lelah" tolak ku ke kyuhyun untuk menceritakan mimpi apa yang sedang ku alami barusan

"Yasudahlah," pasrah kyuhyun meninggalkan Hyemi

#Kyuhyun POV END

==Next Day

#Hyemi POV

"Kyuhyun ah Ireona!" teriakku

"Wae? Aku masih ngantuk!" teriak kyuhyun

"Lihatlah musim semi telah tiba" teriakku lagi

Tak lama kemudian kyuhyun pun datang dan menengok keluar

"omooo hyemi ahh neomu yeppo!, Pemandangan disini sangat cantik, kajja kita jalan- jalan!" ajak kyuhyun semangat!

"Ne! Kajja!"

-20 menit kemudian—

"Kyuhyun ah palliwaaa!" Teriakku

Aishh kyuhyun lama sekali...

"Hyemi ah kajja,!" Gandeng kyuhyun dan kita pun pergi bersama menikmati pemandangan yang sangat indah!

#Hyemi POV END

#Author POV

Mereka berdua pun menikmati indahnya musim semi bersama, Mereka berdua seperti pasangan yang baru menikmati keindahan di hutan tersebut, Kyuhyun pun sampai tidak memikirkan dia akan kembali ke rumah asalnya di Seoul, dia ingin berada disini dan menghabiskan waktunya bersama Hyemi. Kyuhyun benar- benar jatuh cinta pada Hyemi.  
Hyemi dan Kyuhyun berbaring di atas rerumputan, menikmati indahnya langit biru, Hening~~  
tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun bertanya sesuatu yang membuat Hyemi kaget.

"Hyemi, sebenarnya tempat apa ini? Mengapa ini begitu indah, Sebenarnya aku ada dimana? Mengapa aku tidak menemukan jalan keluar?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan serius menghadap Hyemi

Sontak Hyemi pun kaget mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun itu, dan balik bertanya

"Kyuhyun-ah sebelum kamu berada disini, kamu ada dimana?Sebelum kamu berada disini, orang yang hidup di sini hanya aku seorang" Tanya Hyemi kebingungan

"Sebelum aku berada disini, sepertinya aku terpeleset dan tiba- tiba saat aku terbangun aku sudah berada disini" Jelas Kyuhyun kepada Hyemi yang raut mukanya bertambah bingung

"Apa ada yang kau ingat lagi sebelum kau terpeleset" Tanya Hyemi lagi

~~Sejenak suasana pun Hening, Kyuhyun mengingat- ingat kejadian yang hampir membunuhnya tersebut

"Mollaseo!Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan pasrahnya

"Kyuhyun-ah aku terjebak disini bersama orang tua ku, sebelumnya aku piknik bersama orang tua ku dirumah ini tetapi beberapa hari kemudian mereka meninggalkanku dan mereka tersenyum bersama,aku bingung tapi kemudian mereka hilang, dan Aku tidak pernah keluar dari hutan ini"  
Cerita hyemi kepada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya pun hanya melongo dan pikirannya pun blank.

"Hyemi-ah apa kau tidak merasa kesepian?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan mengelus rambut Hyemi

"Aniyo,Tidak sama sekali kyuhyun-ah" Jawab hyemi, kemudian Hyemi tersenyum

"Hey! Hyemi-ah, jangan senyum seperti itu, kau membuatku salah tingkah" jawab kyuhyun dengan menggaruk lengannya yang tidak gatal itu"

-Di sisi lain-

"Ketemu!" teriak seorang polisi yang menemukan seorang pemuda

"Apa dia masih hidup?" Tanya polisi yang lain

Polisi tersebut pun memeriksa denyut nadi pemuda itu

"Daebak! Dia masih hidup, cepat bawa ke Rumah Sakit Seoul sekarang!, denyut nadinya tak beraturan" Perintah polisi tersebut kepada petugas Ambulans

-Back to Forest-

"Hyemi-ah" Panggil kyuhyun dengan lembut ke Hyemi yang sedang bersandar di bawah pohon

"Ne, Ada apa?" tanya Hyemi

Perlahan kyuhyun pun mendekat ke wajah Hyemi

"Sepertinya ini pertemuan kita untuk terakhir kali"

Cuppp... Kyuhyun mencium bibir Hyemi sangat lama sebagai tanda perpisahan. Hyemi pun sangat kaget dan hanya menikmati ciuman tersebut. Kyuhyun pun melepaskan bibirnya dan mengatakan

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, aku janji!" dengan menggenggam erat tangan Hyemi yang ingin mengeluarkan air mata tersebut

"Kyuhyun, kau mau pergi kemana?" Balas Hyemi

"Aku akan menceritakannya saat aku kembali oke, aku harus mengikuti kupu- kupu itu." Jelas Kyuhyun kepada Hyemi dan Kyuhyun pun mengikuti kupu- kupu yang semakin menjauh dari Hyemi, Kyuhyun pun menoleh ke belakang "Hyemi-ah kita akan bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti, dan aku akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi, Saranghae.." Dan perlahan kyuhyun pun menghilang.  
Hyemi yang melihatnya dari jauh pun menangis sekeras- kerasnya, dia sadar jika bertemu dengan orang yang mereka sayangi, mereka akan merasa kesepian, Hyemi pun kembali ke rumah dan hidupnya semakin buruk sejak ditinggal Kyuhyun.

-Di Sisi Lain

Setelah mendapat perawatan medis, pemuda tersebut dipindahkan ke ruang opname, Pemuda tersebut masih belum sadar.

"Yah!baboya! Ireona, Apa kau tidak capek hah memejamkan mata terus?Mianhada aku tidak tahu kalau kau jatuh, Aku benar- benar sahabat yang buruk"

Tiba- tiba pemuda tersebut pun perlahan matanya terbuka

"Donghae Hyung!"

"Hah?" Saut donghae sahabatnya itu. Wajahnya pun berubah jadi cerah, Dia tersenyum saat melihat sahabatnya sudah sadar

"Kyuhyun-ahhh Nae dongsaeng sudah sadar!" Donghae pun memeluk kyuhyun sangat erat!, "Akan ku panggilkan uisanim" ujar donghae senang

#Skip

"Ya! Neo! Darimana saja kau hah? Tidak sadar selama 3 hari?" ujar sahabatnya dan menjitak kepala kyuhyun

"Hyung appo!, 3 Hari?" tanya kyuhyun kaget

"Ne,, kau tahu aku sangat takut jika kau mati, kau tahu, kau hampir membeku, untung saja polisi menemukanmu saat musim semi tiba, jadi tidak terlalu sulit, karena saat kau hilang, ada badai salju di gunung itu!Kau beruntung tidak mati" Jelas donghae dengan serius

"Badai? Ah! Hyung, sebelum aku jatuh aku mengikuti kupu- kupu, kupu- kupu itu sangat- sangat cantik, terdapat cahaya biru disampingnya, jadi aku mengikutinya, dan..."

"Dan? Apa ? kau jatuh" Tanya donghae kesal

"Ne, keundae, saat aku jatuh sepertinya aku bertemu dengan seseorang perempuan"

"YA! Kau itu! Ckckck,, Kau pingsan pun bertemu perempuan cantik,? Hya! Sebelum pergi ke gunung, apa kau menonton kasetnya Eunhyuk? Tanya donghae sambil menggosok kepalanya yang pusing itu

"Hyung!Aniya! aku tidak suka menonton begituan"Jelas kyuhyun jujur

"Geurae, hmm aku pulang dulu, nanti aku kemari lagi"

"Ne hyung, hati- hati" jawab kyuhyun

- Forest

Hyemi duduk terdiam di depan rumah, sepertinya dia menunggu kyuhyun, wajahnya pucat pasih, badannya terasa hari pun sudah mulai gelap, Hyemi tidak masuk ke rumahnya dia menunggu Kyuhyun pulang. Tiba-tiba matanya mulai terpejam dan dia pun tertidur di luar.

#Next Day

Matahari pun mulai menunjukkan dirinya, Hyemi pun terbangun. Tiba- tiba dia melihat dengan samar yaitu Kupu- kupu yang mengantarkan dia ke tempat yang indah dan bertemu dengan kyuhyun, tanpa pikir panjang dia mengikuti kupu- kupu itu dan kemudian Hyemi pun hilang.

==== Seoul Hospital

"Uisanim pasien bernama Han Hyemi telah sadar dari 5 tahun koma!" jelas suster yang menjaga hyemi itu

"Jinjjayo, Syukurlah..." Balas uisanim dengan senyum

Han Hyemi pun bingung dia berada dimana, tiba- tiba ada uisa yang mendekat kepada Hyemi. Hyemi pun bingung dan bertanya dengan perlahan

"Anda siapa? Apa anda dokter? Apa saya di rumah sakit"

"Ne, nona hyemi, Keadaan anda sudah baik, suster jagalah nona hyemi"

"Algesseumnida" balas suster

"Suster, dimanakah orang tua saya?" tanya hyemi mencari keberadaan orang tuanya itu

"Ne, Tapi orang tua anda sudah meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan dan yang hidup hanya nona hyemi" Jelas suster itu perlahan

"Gotjjimal!" Teriak hyemi "Tidak mungkin!teriak hyemi lagi," Tapi saat itu aku dengan orang tuaku, kita makan bersama di sebuah rumah di dekat gunung" jelas hyemi dengan menangis

"Nona Hyemi! Setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi anda pingsan dan koma selama 5 tahun, dan Orang tua anda koma selama 3 hari dan kemudian mereka meninggal" Jelas suster dengan menggenggam tangan hyemi, supaya hyemi kuat apa yang suster ceritakan

"Aaaaaaaaaaarrgggghhh, ! Shirreo!hiks hiks hiks, eomma... appa... waeeee?" teriak hyemi dengan kencang dan menjambak rambutnya itu, tiba- tiba hyemi melepas jarum suntik yang berada di tangannya itu dan mencari keberadaan orang tuanya di ruang- ruang rumah sakit. Suster yang menjaga hyemi pun mengejar hyemi tapi hyemi selalu menolak diajak suster tersebut untuk kembali ke kamar. Sampai di suatu ruangan, Hyemi berhenti dan melihat seseorang yang pernah ia lihat. Hyemi terpaku sejenak **Aku pernah melihat orang ini disuatu tempat, keundae eodiga?** fikir hyemi

#Author POV END

#Kyuhyun POV

Aku menikmati makananku, " hmm mashita"gumamku dan menghabiskan makanan ini, **makanan di rumah sakit ternyata lumayan juga**fikirku

Aku makan dalam keheningan tapi tiba- tiba...

*BRAKKKK!

Aku pun terlonjak kaget dan hampir memuntahkan makananku, aku pun melihat ke pintu, aku pun kaget

**Kkkau siapa? Kenapa aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya**batin ku

Tiba- tiba ada seseorang dibelakangnya

"Nona hyemi, kembali ke kamarmu, keadaan mu belum pulih!" ujar suster tersebut dengan lembut. Perempuan tersebut pun hanya mengangguk dan menatapku dalam, **apa dia merasakan apa yang aku rasakan? Ah molla**tanggapku cuek dan meneruskan makanan ku.

Setelah selesai makan, aku pun bosan di ruangan, aku pun keluar menuju taman rumah sakit, Aku pun menikmati pemandangan di sekitar taman, udaranya segar, tiba- tiba pandangan ku teralih kepada seorang perempuan yang masuk di kamarku tadi, Aku pun perlahan mendekatinya

"Ehmm,agashi bolehkah aku duduk disamping mu?" pintaku kepadanya

"Ah, oh ne silahkan"balasnya sedikit kaget. Mungkin karena dia habis melamun

"agashi, nama mu siapa?" tanyaku heran

"Nae?" tanyanya bingung

"Ehm"aku pun mengangguk

"Hyemi imnida, dan kau?" tanyanya dengan senyum yang hmm manis

"Kyuhyun imnida, Hyemi-ssi berapa lama kau di rumah sakit ini?" tanya ku dengan memandang hyemi lama

**hyemi-ssi sepertinya aku sudah bertemu denganmu di dalam mimpi

"5 tahun 4 hari" balas hyemi sedih dan tiba-tiba hyemi menoleh melihat wajah ku dengan sendu

"Kyuhyun-ssi, apa aku sudah gila?" tanya hyemi bingung

"Kenapa hyemi-ssi?" Balasku sambil memegang bahu hyemi

"Kyuhyun-ssi jangan berbicara formal kepadaku panggil aku dengan informal ne?" pinta hyemi kepadaku dan kubalas hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban iya

"Kyuhyun, aku melamun di tempat ini tadi karena mengingat apa yang aku lakukan di saat aku koma, aku bermimpi bertemu dengan mu, tapi aku tidak bisa mengingat semuanya, aku bermimpi kau sedang makan malam di hadapanku dan aku tertidur, apa aku gila? Padahal kita bertemu pertama kali yaitu hari ini kan?" cerita hyemi kepadaku yang membuatku kaget, jantung ku berdebar kencang.

Aku hanya diam mendengar cerita hyemi, dan tidak bisa mengucapkan apa- apa.

"Kyuhyun-ah gwaenchanayo? Kau melamun? Kau tidak mendengarkan ceritaku tadi? Aishh jinjja!" sahut hyemi merengut dan mengayunkan kakinya itu

"Hyemi-ah, aa...aku juga bermimpi bertemu denganmu dan kau menyelamatkan ku dari kecelakaan. " jawabku dengan bingung

"Hyemi-ah aku butuh istirahat" jawabku dan pergi kembali ke kamar

**aku pun menyudahi percakapan ku dan meninggalkan hyemi sendirian. Aku benar- benar bingung , Ada sesuatu yang belum aku ceritakan kepada hyemi, takut jika hyemi menamparku, sebelum aku sadar, aku bermimpi aku berciuman dengannya, aishhh michin namja, apa itu benar- benar mimpi, tapi rasanya seperti kenyataan tapi jika kenyataan ahhhhhhhh lupakan** fikirku frustasi

#Kyuhyun POV END

#Hyemi POV

Setelah duduk bersama dengan Kyuhyun tadi, tidak tahu kenapa aku ingin terus bersamanya, aku pernah bermimpi hidup bersamanya dan bahagian dengannya, Kyuhyun pun meninggalkan ku dan kembali kamar, aku memandangi punggungnya, aku sedih, kenapa aku sedih? Ah nan molla, aku bisa gila karena memikirkannya, Tiba- tiba pandangan ku teralih oleh kupu- kupu

"wahh yeppoyo" gumamku

**Kupu- kupu jenis apa itu kenapa di sekelilingnya terdapat cahaya biru?**fikirku bingung

Aku pun mengikutinya tanpa melihat daerah sekelilingku, aku merasa kalau aku pernah melakukan hal ini, ah lupakan mungkin perasaanku saja.

Tiba- tiba, aku menabrak seseorang...

BRUKKKK

#To Be Continue...

Kyuhyun atau Donghae yang ditubruk oleh Hyemi?

Author membutuhkan Kritik dan Saran dari kalian. Gomapseumnida !  
Dan merilis Chapter ke 2 secepatnya!  
Sekali lagi gomapseumnida! *BOW*


End file.
